


Close Calls And Chauffeurs

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker drives Jess home after the events in S05 E04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Calls And Chauffeurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YappiChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/gifts).



> Title: Close Calls And Chauffeurs  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/Jess Parker  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Becker drives Jess home after the events in S05 E04.  
> Notes: Written for Fall Fandom Free For All. Prompt was Primeval, Becker/Jess (Friendship or UST or anything), having a chat after the events of 5.04  
> Spoilers: Set just after 5.04 so vague spoilers for that episode  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jess is feeling slightly better when Becker returns. Abby and Emily say their goodbyes and Emily gives Jess a knowing look before she leaves.

"Would you like me to take you home, Jess?"

"Yes please, though the floor is pretty good right now."

Becker smiles and sits down beside her. She wants to lean into him, he makes her feel safe but that would only embarrass them both so she settles for thanking him.

"No problem, Jess. I'm supposed to keep you all safe but could you bring in your insulin just in case. You scared me today."

"Scared myself. I kept thinking how stupid I'd been and then as I got worse I actually thought I might die."

Becker puts his arm around her and she rests her head on his chest. Neither of them say anything for a moment until Jess shivers.

"Still cold?"

"A little."

"I'll run you home. Once you're there you can rest and get warm."

He puts the radio on low in the car and isn't long at all in getting her home. She resolves to invite him in when they get there but he insists on getting her to the door and then offers to make her a cup of tea.

"I'd love that. Thanks, Becker."

She goes to find warmer clothes and hears him in her kitchen, opening and closing doors. When she comes back in jeans and a jumper he's sitting on her couch. He's made tea for them both.

"Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Cup of tea for a life saved isn't much. I love my job but today was so scary. I get to direct you all into danger from the safety of my desk. That hardly seems fair."

Becker sighs. "I've trained for this, well not this exactly, but to face tough situations. None of us are being forced to go into the field, Jess. I will admit though that it was a bit of a shock to have the ARC invaded like that. I'm just so glad you're okay. I should know about medical conditions or special needs. We could have lost you today, Jess. It was such a relief when you opened your eyes."

"It was a relief to see you." Jess blushes. She stands up quickly and offers biscuits as a distraction. Emily and Abby would tell her to go for it but that's easier said than done. She's putting some hob-nobs on a plate when Becker speaks up.

"Don't do that on my account. I'm happy with the tea. Look, Jess, I had an ulterior motive in driving you home. I'm not supposed to worry about specific people. I'm supposed to do my job effectively but you got to me and Matt has been telling me to talk to you but ..."

"Emily wanted me to talk to you. I like you a lot and life's too short to not take chances."

Becker winces at her words and she realises her mistake.

"I'm so sorry. That sounded really tactless. I know you've lost lots of friends and colleagues."

"Yes, I have. It doesn't get any easier, Jess, but you're right about taking chances. Would you go out with me sometime?"

"Yes. I'd love to." Jess leaves the biscuits on the counter and returns to the sofa.

Becker smiles at her and she wishes she were brave enough to kiss him. He rests his hand on hers.

"I dated a colleague before, Sarah Page. We only had a few dates before she was killed."

"I didn't know. That must have been hard, Becker. Sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. Lester knew but we kind of kept it quiet. She was lovely and understood why I was worried about our missing colleagues. After her death I decided that I'd never date someone from work. You came along and made me want to smile again. Even though we were just colleagues it didn't stop me worrying about you. I should have asked you out sooner." He gestures at his mug. "Can I get a refill?"

"Sure." Jess puts the kettle on again and they chat over two more cups of tea each. They agree to go to dinner after work on Friday evening, barring emergencies. Jess tries to hide a yawn as she listens to him talk about what it was like being transferred to the ARC. Luckily Becker isn't offended.

"I'm sorry. Go on."

Becker tucks her hair back behind her ear. "It's okay, Jess. I should get home anyway. If I keep talking I'll have nothing to say on Friday."

Jess walks him to the door. "Thanks again, for bringing me home."

"Even though I had impure motives."

"Especially because you had impure motives." Flirting with him is slightly easier now that she knows he likes her. "Can I have a kiss goodnight?"

Becker leans over and presses a quick kiss to her lips. "Goodnight, Jess."

After he leaves Jess closes the door and smiles. He's even lovelier than she thought and Friday can't come quickly enough.


End file.
